Conflicting Emotions
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: Nova hasn't really thought much about love. However, that all changes when she sees a young couple walking through Shuggazoom City. Who do you think she will choose? Sprx? Antauri? Gibson? Otto?..Mandarin?


_**Hello :)**_

_**I was wondering, have you guys ever noticed how Nova is paired with almost every male robot monkey in the series?**_

_**I got this idea while reading a few SPOVA, GIBOVA, ANTOVA, MANDOVA and OTTOVA fiction's on here~**_

_**Hope you guys like it~!**_

* * *

Ugh.

Today is so boring, same old stuff going on.

Gibson has secluded himself in his lab again; Which isn't very out of the ordinary.

Sprx and Otto were playing a new video game they had gotten recently, I can't imagine how long they've been playing it.

Antauri and Mandarin are sparring in the main part of the Super Robot.

Yup.

Same old boring stuff.

...

Oh! I bet no one has gone out to patrol today!

Not that we need to though, it's been so quiet these past few months.

But hey, you never know what could happen!

I made a mad dash for the door, eager to get some fresh air after being cooped up in this boring place all day.

A wave of fresh air slapped me in the face once I rush outside; I took a whiff of the air and sigh, it had slipped my mind how nice it was out today.

I headed out to Shuggazoom City, maybe i'll get to kick some bad guy asses today after all!

I landed on top of Shuggazoom's theater and start looking for any trouble.

...

Nope, nothing interesting here.

Suddenly, I hear giggling.

Just out of curiosity, I laid low and peered over the railing of the theater to see a couple of teenagers strolling through town.

"Oh Jake, you are like SO funny! You should totally be a comedian or something!" The teenage girl squealed as she clung to whom obviously was her boyfriend's arm.

"Like, thanks Miranda. It would be so rad if I were, you could be my number one fangirl or something!" The guys shrieks back at his girlfriend.

Tch.

I rolled my eyes, typical teenage honeymooners.

I can't see why everyone is suddenly falling in love with one another these days, all love does is cause trouble.

I see it happen all the time on TV with Otto and Sprx, some random girl and guy fall in love; That's how it always starts, then they start to date and they have a few special moments with each other.

Then, tragedy strikes! The guy falls for some stupid popular rich girl and he leaves the other poor girl for the rich one.

It makes me sick!

...

Then again, I really haven't ever been in love; Sure, a few crushes here and there, but nothing really serious.

...

Love was never really my sort of thing; Though, i'm not saying I wouldn't like to have someone to hold me close at night.

Yeah, it kind of would be nice to have a guy robot monkey as my boyfriend.

He'd be a great leader, smart too; He'd also have an awesome sense of humor and charm as well. He can't be a wimp either, he'd have to be able to defend himself.

That's a typical girl fantasy for ya right there, have a girl meet her prince charming and live a happily ever after.

Then again, I don't meet many boys in my species, just my team.

I don't think I feel that way about my team though, or at least...I never thought of them like that.

Then again...

I mean, if you really thought about it, they all would make awesome boyfriends.

Sprx, yeah, he calls me snarky nicknames and has this enormous ego. Then again, he'd be an awesome boyfriend! I wouldn't have to worry about him ignoring me, he barely leaves me alone as it is! The only thing I would have to be worried about it when another cute guy comes up and he gets ready to kill them.

Then again, I don't know how I would handle him and his possessive nature!

Antauri, okay let's be honest here, who doesn't like Antauri? I mean, I have thought about being with Antauri before; I really have. Think about it: He's wise, protective, calm, open-minded.. he's everything a girl would want!

There's just the problem of spending time together; He's too wrapped up in taking care of the team as it is. I doubt we'd have any time together if we started dating now!

Gibson, my best and closest friend, i'll admit it; At the first glance, he doesn't seem like much of a guy you'd be interested in (romantically, that is). I think we could make our relationship work though, we have much more in common than most would think. I also have to admit I have a soft spot for smart guys.

There again, there would be a problem in our relationship. Gibson is way too wrapped up in his work, I doubt I could have the patience for romance if all he did was test his chemicals.

Otto? Maybe, he's really sweet and has a good sense of humor. He's very flexible too, I like to watch movies with him all the time. He'd be a very loyal boyfriend too.

To be honest though, I never really did think of Otto in that way.

Finally, there's Mandarin. Yeah, he's so rude and bossy; but he looks out for me. There's also the fact that I respect him just a little more than the others, even if he is a pompous jerk at times.

The problem? I don't think Mandarin knows how to be romantic..or even sentimental for that matter.

Ugh.

Stupid emotions, not letting me choose who I really want.

I guess i'll have to stick it out for now; I'm not going anywhere and neither is my team, i'm sure i'll choose one day..just not now because my head is still running with too many sentimental feelings.

That's when I noticed how dark it had gotten.

..?!

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

Crap!

I spent too much time thinking!

It's late, I have gotta get back to the Super Robot!

I flew off back towards home, millions of thoughts running through my mind.

It wasn't long before I had gotten back to the Super Robot, I sneaked through my secret compartment that led to my room that I had Gibson build for me a long time ago.

When I had managed to make it back into my room, I reluctantly looked around.

Huh.

I guess they didn't notice I was even gone.

Geez, you would think they would at least look for me.

Ah. Oh well.

It's late enough already-

"Nova? Is this where you've secluded yourself for these past 4 hours?"

I jumped, and saw that it was Mandarin entering my room.

"Uuh, yeah! Yeah, I have been here..uh..sleeping! Yeah, that's it, sleeping!" I said, laughing nervously.

Mandarin's pensive expression didn't change.

"...Well, inform someone once you decide to do that next time. I just sent everyone out to Shuggazoom to look for you, since we could not find you here." Mandarin said.

"You guys..were looking for me?" I asked, slightly shocked.

Mandarin's eyes narrowed "But of course we were, you were gone for a while"

I smiled "Well, I guess you can call them back and let them know I was here..heh"

"..Very well, i'll call them and inform them that you are here." Mandarin said.

A few boring minutes passed by, I was beginning to get nervous.

"..Otto informed me that the movie on TV was your favorite. I think you should go watch it." Mandarin said.

My eyes widened "Which movie?"

Mandarin shrugged "Something called 'The Proposal' I believe."

Oh yeah!

"Great! Thanks Mandarin!" I laughed as I ran by him and headed to go watch the movie.

"..Nova." Mandarin called after me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'll be in there in a moment, save me room." Mandarin said.

"Sure thing!" I responded.

After a while, all the guys had gotten back; They were falling over themselves to see if I was alright.

Heh, it was cute.

For now, I am going to keep them as my brothers.

..But maybe one day.. I will be able to choose.

_**~End~**_

* * *

**_So :D What did you guys think?_**

**_Who should Nova choose?_**

**_This is Angel, signing out!_**

**_*click*_**


End file.
